1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing aluminum alloy sheet stock especially useful as can end materials for retort cans in which coffee, oolong tea and so forth are preserved. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing hardened aluminum alloy sheets having good formability and high strength which are retained even after baking anticorrosive coating materials or the like, applied to the sheets, at 250.degree. to 300.degree. C., without softening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When coffee, oolong tea and similar beverage are preserved in cans, the cans are subjected to a certain heat treatment for sterilizing, called "retort-heating" in which the cans are sterilized by heating in a sterilizer, called "a retort". In the present specification, the thus sterilized cans are merely termed "retort cans". Since the retort cans contain therein materials which readily corrode aluminum alloys, their interior surfaces are coated with organic polymer resin coatings having a high corrosion protection effect. As such polymer resin coatings, there are known various types of coatings, such as vinyl resin type, vinyl organosol type, epoxyamino type, epoxyphenol type, epoxyacryl type, etc. When a hardened strip or sheet is subjected to the coating operation, a coating material as set forth above is applied to the strip or sheet using an appropriate coating device, such as roll coater, etc., and heat-treated at 250.degree. to 300.degree. C. in a continuous furnace in order to obtain the properties required as a protective layer.
The following procedures have heretofore been proposed for producing aluminum alloy sheet materials to be fabricated into can ends of retort beverage cans for coffee, oolong tea and the like. An aluminum alloy ingot is homogenized and hot-rolled to a thickness of 3 to 5 mm. Then, the hot-rolled aluminum alloy is fabricated into a hardened sheet having a thickness of 0.4 mm or less by the following steps, namely,
(1) cold rolling, intermediate annealing at 300.degree. to 450.degree. C. and final cold rolling to a sheet thickness of 0.4 mm or less; or
(2) hot rolling to a sheet thickness of about 2 mm, optionally intermediate annealing at that thickness if necessary, and final cold rolling to a sheet thickness of 0.4 mm or less.
As set forth above, aluminum alloy sheet materials for retort beverage can ends are coated with an organic polymer resin coating, using a roll coater or the like, and heated at a temperature of 250.degree. to 300.degree. C. in a continuous furnace for drying and baking the coating. When the foregoing conventional aluminum alloy sheet materials are subjected to such coating and baking operations, softening occurs in the sheet materials, thereby lowering the strength. Therefore, the conventional materials have great difficulties in reducing their wall thickness and any sufficient thickness reduction cannot be achieved while maintaining their strength at sufficient levels.